Tony Wilson
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 1 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Middle Order | bowling = Right Arm Very Very Slow | role = Wicket Keeper | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2004-2008 | clubnumber1 = 22 | club2 = | year2 = | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = ACC 40 over | debutdate1 = 4 June | debutyear1 = 2006 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Draycott | type2 = ACC 20 over | debutdate2 = 1 June | debutyear2 = 2005 | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = Cheddar | lastdate1 = August 27 | lastyear1 = 2017 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Blue Flame | lastdate2 = 19 July | lastyear2 = 2017 | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = Priddy | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 92 | runs1 = 375 | bat avg1 = 7.35 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 25 | deliveries1 = 7 | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = 0/6 | catches/stumpings1 = 24/18 | column2 = 2016 | matches2 = 14 | runs2 = 48 | bat avg2 = 6.86 | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = 12 | deliveries2 = 1 | wickets2 = - | bowl avg2 = - | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = 0/6 | catches/stumpings2 = 6/1 | column3 = 2017 | matches3 = 14 | runs3 = 100 | bat avg3 = 11.11 | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = 22 | deliveries3 = - | wickets3 = - | bowl avg3 = - | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = -/- | catches/stumpings3 = 5/0 | bowled = 21 | %1 = 30.43% | caught = 18 | %2 = 26.09% | lbw = 6 | %3 = 8.70% | ro = 5 | %4 = 7.25% | hw = | %5 = | stu = | %6 = | no = 19 | %7 = 27.54% | bowled1 = | %8 = | caught1 = | %9 = | lbw1 = | %10 = | stu1 = | %11 = | date = 19 February | year = 2018 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/website/player_stats_widget/batting_stats/991898?rule_type_id=179 ACC stats }} Anthony Paul Wilson is a current member and formar Vice-Captain and Chairman for Axbridge cricket club. Wilson was also the formar Mayor of Axbridge. Former Clubs & Years *Axbridge C.C 2004-present *Allerton - 2006 (Guest appearance) Axbridge Stats Batting Bowling Also See *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Axbridge Wicket Keepers Category:Axbridge 2006 tourist Category:Axbridge 2007 tourist Category:Axbridge 2014 tourist Category:Axbridge 2015 tourist Category:Axbridge 2016 tourist Category:Axbridge 2017 tourist Category:Axbridge 2018 tourist Category:Axbridge 2019 tourist